


Healing

by SweetPinkTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Character Development, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humour, Jealousy, Kuroo and Bokuto's bromance is life, Love Triangle, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Burn, University parties, alcohol consumption, brokuroo, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPinkTrash/pseuds/SweetPinkTrash
Summary: Her friend and prince, swept away side by side.Her dear family was next.Finally, it took what was most precious.It took a bit of her.University is a new beginning for her. She's leaving her past behind. Yet what is it abouthimthat keeps dragging her back to it?An Oikawa Tooru/Reader fanfic set in a University AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _She was treasured and happy,_   
>  _her life a fairy tale._   
>  _Her parents indulging,_   
>  _her companions her cornerstone,_   
>  _her prince loving._   
>  _The world was hers, for the taking._   
>  _Yet, a storm was brewing close to the surface_   
>  _threatening everything the little princess held dear._   
>  _She remained strong, braving the dark sky,_   
>  _ignoring the warning bolts,_   
>  _that cackled madly at her naivety._   
>  _And so, it came, destroying everything in its path,_   
>  _unrelenting and angry._   
>  _Her friend and prince, swept away side by side._   
>  _Her dear family was next._   
>  _Finally, it took what was most precious._   
>  _It took a bit of her._
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! This is an Oikawa Tooru/Reader fanfiction. I hope I've tagged stuff okay, and I'm sorry if it's a bit cringey :P I've recently gotten back into writing and I'm trying my best to get better! The reader is a strong, confident woman and the story will probably include some sex at some point.
> 
> This chapter has mentions of alcohol drinking and in the future there will be references to anxiety, so if this bothers you, please don't read it! 
> 
> To those who are sticking around, thank you and I hope you enjoy it :D

[L/N] [F/N] quickly sifted through her clutch ensuring she had her keys before slamming the door shut. Wearing a short black dress and crimson lipstick, she drew the attention of passer-by’s as she walked briskly out of her university apartment. However, she was too focused on her phone to notice.

Me

sup toshi. It's damn weird being here without you.

_2 minutes ago_

_Seen_

WakaWaka

I am good, [F/N]. I'm taking a break from practice.

What is up with you?

Have you met your roommate yet?

_2 minutes ago_

_Seen_

 

 

Me

Yes. And thankfully she isn’t weird.

A bit hyper but she seems genuinely nice.

Kinda reminds me of THE BITCH tho.

_2 minutes ago_

_Seen_

 

WakaWaka

I hope she isn’t actually like her.

_2 minutes ago_

_Seen_

 

Me

Yeah me too.

_2 minutes ago_

_Seen_

 

 

WakaWaka

Have you asked about becoming the manager for the volleyball

club yet?

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

Me

Jfc it's been less than a day since I got here, chill volleyball dork

But yeah got a bit of time after

 unpacking so I asked around a bit and apparently they've

been looking cause the current manager has already left

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

 

WakaWaka

Okay. They'll definitely choose you. I taught you the game.

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

 

Me

Lmaoo cocky. All you taught me was the rules.

But yea hope I get it.

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

WakaWaka

But Goshiki says I'm a good teacher. And I'm the best

wing spiker in the prefecture. 

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

Me

we get it mr perfect. btw

Goshiki doesn’t count. he’s defs

crushing on you

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

 

WakaWaka

Goshiki isn’t as strong as me.

He can’t crush me.

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

 

[F/N] let out a giggle as she read his text. Looking up from her phone distracted by the blaring music she realised that she’d reached her destination. She quickly typed out a reply,

Me

You adorable idiot.

K bye im going to a party

Roommate recommendation. Hope I don’t die xx

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

 

WakaWaka

Please don’t, [F/N]. Take care.

Call me if you feel weird.

Bye.

_1 minute ago_

_Seen_

 

Smiling, [F/N] put her phone into her clutch. _Some things don't change._ She noticed the beautiful white house and the people, obviously students, spread around the pool, laughing and dancing. Surprisingly, some of them were already passed out and lying on the floor.

_Definitely the correct location. But also what the fuck?_

Shaking her head, she walked through the doors as the smell of alcohol and sweat immediately hit her. Feeling the music pound through the floor was surreal and something she'd missed. The crowd was smiling as they danced along with the music, hands thrown up in reckless abandon.

“[L/N]-chan!” A voice squealed over the music, turning several heads other than hers.

"Miyu! Hi! So sorry I had to ditch earlier," [F/N] apologised as the petite auburn coloured girl pulled her into a hug and proceeded to drag her to the makeshift dance floor.

"We're roomies! We'll be spending so much time together we'll be sick of each other, so I'll grant you this teeny concession."

Immediately at ease, [F/N]'s lips curled up into a smile. She rested her hands on Miyu's shoulders and swayed her hips fluidly, joining the mass of swinging bodies. The distance between them closed as they sang along to the words, jumping and ignoring the looks they were receiving. It felt like they'd known each other for a lot longer than a few hours.

Leaning in, [F/N] cupped her hands over Miyu's ears and spoke loudly, "I'm gonna get myself a drink! You want something?"

Miyu shook her head and answered, "Nah I'm good!"

[F/N] shuffled away happily, pleased with how her first university experience was turning out. She turned to look at her roommate and found her dancing happily with a cute boy. _Definitely don’t want to cockblock,_ making a mental note to avoid that part of the dance floor.

Pushing her way through the crowds, she spotted the kitchen almost immediately. It was hard to miss, with the sleek silver and white design and looked like it could belong to a professional chef. Yet, from what she'd gathered, a fresher owned the place.

_Somebody has rich parents._

As soon as she entered it, she was immediately thankful for said rich parents, noticing the wide variety of drinks available along with a bowl of bright red punch. Eying it apprehensively, she ignored it and decided to go with a classic coke and rum instead. She was mixing her drink when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey beautiful."

She continued pouring, making him wait for a little and then turned around drink in hand. Her lips parted, as she took in his appearance.

Her immediate thought, _wow._

His black hair was spread messily over his face while the white v-neck he wore pressed snugly against his chest. The dark leather jacket added to his ruggedness. Moving her attention to his lips, she noticed them curve upwards as she blatantly stared.

Unwilling to give him the upper hand, she immediately made eye contact and purred out, "Hi."

His narrow hazel eyes twinkled as he spoke, "I couldn't help noticing you dancing. Are you a first year too?"

Taking a sip, she replied, "Mm I am," the corner of her mouth lifting as she felt the familiar burn of alcohol.

Smile growing, he walked closer, until he was right next to her.

Reaching for a cup, he let the side of his body brush against her. He poured scotch for himself and turned, "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. You enjoying the party?"

"[F/N]. [L/N] [F/N]. And the party has just started, hasn't it?" She replied, winking making her way back to the dance floor, adding an extra bounce to her step.

Not missing the invitation, he immediately downed his drink and followed her.

_And just when I thought the night couldn't get better._

She started swaying her hips knowing his eyes were fixated on her. She continued sipping her drink and then turned to face him. Even under the dim light, she noticed him lick his lips. Not wanting to waste a second, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her drink carefully and in turn felt his snake around her waist.

[F/N] closed her eyes, hearing the people chattering away, in the distance. She felt Kuroo's hands tighten around her, pulling her in closer. The music felt louder, as they got caught up in the sensuality of the dance floor. Her free hand roamed over his chest, enjoying feeling his muscles ripple as they swung.

Without warning, he roughly turned her, pulling her hard onto his front. His hips rolled against her and he dipped his knees, accommodating her better over his body. Feeling his hands trail over her body added to the buzz she was starting to feel from the alcohol.

She made no attempt to break the sexual tension building up between them and continued moving, letting him take control. _I need this, it’s been too long_.  Turning yet again to face him, they made eye contact. Their lips parting, they leaned in slightly when-

"AYE KUROOOO!" 

And just like that, the tension was as good as non-existent.

[F/N] took in the interrupting guy’s distinct appearance. He had sharp amber yellow eyes and his silver-grey hair was styled upwards. He looked quite bulky under his black t-shirt and dark jeans.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, he screamed out, "DID I INTERRUPT SOMETHING?"

Kuroo looked to [F/N], exasperated and deadpanned, "No Bokuto. It's not like we were dancing."

Looking at [F/N] he excitedly shouted out, "OKAY GOOD! Hi I'm Kuroo's friend!" "Why don't we go somewhere a little less loud and er crowded… " he said sheepishly eying the group of people currently staring at him, obviously irritated.

Her eyes twinkled with amusement and her lips curved upwards as she replied, "Sure, why not?"

Kuroo could recognise when he had lost a battle. His lips drew into a tight line as he wrapped an arm around [F/N]. "I guess we don't have a choice then," he scoffed as they followed the silver-haired boy.

Crossing the kitchen, they entered a large room [F/N] hadn't noticed. There were multiple leather couches spread around and a huge tv was set up on the wall opposite to them. Bokuto took a seat on one of them and patted the empty space next to him, beaming at the [H/C] haired girl.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou!" He basically screamed out despite the two of them being squished together on the couch.

She felt Kuroo settle down next to her, throwing his arm casually around her. "Ignore the annoying owl, if you give him attention he will not shut up."

[F/N] pursed her lips, holding back a smile at his nickname and heard Bokuto scream,

"Ayee nyan-cat! If [L/N]-san wants to talk to me, you can't force her not to!" He said eyes widening hopefully as he faced [F/N].

"Of course, I want to Bokuto-san!"

"Hey hey hey! You heard that Kuroo?" He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air while the latter gave a distinctly audible groan.

"Best of luck, [F/N]," the inky haired male said in an exasperated voice, as he got up refilling all their drinks.

As Kuroo left the room, Bokuto immediately burst out with questions.

"What course are you doing? What's your favourite food? What's your favourite colour?"

Giggling, she replied, "I'm doing law. And I absolutely adore [F/F] and my favourite colour is…hmm…I think it'll have to be [F/C]."

At this point, Kuroo returned, with three glasses of that bright orange punched she'd avoided before. Taking a sip, her eyes widened in surprise. It didn't taste completely disgusting and obviously wasn't designed to give you alcohol poisoning like the drinks she'd had at other parties.

"So, you're smart and sexy?" Kuroo drawled, having overheard their conversation.

She laughed, "You flatter me," earning a sly and incredibly flirtatious smile.

Bokuto interrupted their exchange yet again, firing off more questions. The conversation flowed easily with questions being asked playful jabs being made. Kuroo ensured their drinks kept refilling and [F/N] could feel her cheeks burn and inhibitions slip away as she drank another glass of the punch.

"So anywayss, which school did you go to [F-F/N]?" The owl-like boy asked his words slurred.

[F/N] giggled uncontrollably feeling the alcohol hit her. "Shiratoriizaaawa," she chanted smacking her thighs, repeating the beats she'd heard during matches.

Kuroo cackled besides her. "That sounds a lot like their annoy-"

Processing her words, Bokuto interrupted, "SHIRATORIZAWA? DO YOU KNOW USHIWAKA?"

Cocking her head to the side with her eyebrows drawn together in confusion, she began, "Wha-" but was interrupted by loud squeals across the room.

"OIKAWA-SAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU JOINED HERE!"

A group of girls surrounded a boy who had his back turned towards them. But [F/N] could make out he was quite tall and had beautiful chocolate brown locks.

"I was wondering where Mr Pretty was," Bokuto spoke up, sniggering.

"Mr Pretty?" [F/N] prompted.

"Mr Pretty, Oikawa Tooru owns this place," Kuroo replied a bit irritated, his nose wrinkling slightly as he motioned around them, "And for some reason, he has his own fan squad wherever he goes."

_I've heard that name before, but where?_

[F/N] also noticed and was intrigued by the bitterness in his tone. She wanted to get a closer look at the boy.

Almost as if answering her question, Oikawa turned and started to walk towards the trio, dressed in an oversized white sweater and dark skinny jeans looking effortlessly sexy. He immediately noticed the [E/C] eyed girl sandwiched in between the two boys.

Sitting down on a coffee table, his attention was focused entirely on her. "Hi." His eyes were smouldering, and his lips were drawn into a smile, his teeth flashing.

Maybe if she hadn't had 5 glasses of the damn punch she could have come up with a better response. But in that moment, all she could think of was, "Hello Mr Pretty."

His expression changed instantly, his jaw dropping open and his soft brown eyes widening comically while the boys next to her guffawed.

Turning to face them, Oikawa whined, "Can you stop telling people that? How am I supposed to talk to new people if you keep talking shit about me?"

They continued laughing loudly, joined by [F/N] making the boy pout.

"It's not even that funny."

That only made the trio laugh louder, when suddenly, there was a strange hyena-like noise. Bokuto and [F/N] turned to face the messy haired boy who was staring, eyes wide open.

They burst out laughing again, with Oikawa joining in. The group roared with laughter together and [F/N] rested a hand on Kuroo’s as she convulsed. Feeling her stomach start to hurt, she finally stopped wiping a tear from her cheek.

She faced Oikawa and extended a hand, “[L/N] [F/N]. Nice to meet you.”

Grasping it, he shook, squeezing slightly, “Oikawa Tooru. Although something tells me you already know my name,” he said eyeing the two boys unpleasantly.

“Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. Wait so how do you guys know each other?” She enquired.

Kuroo leaned forward, “Well we met through vol-” he began but was interrupted by a shout across the room.

"I WON!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "Beer pong."

"I'm actually a bit of an expert at it," [F/N] announced, sticking her chin out.

"Oh? Well, I was an unofficial champion at high school," he retorted.

Kuroo watched their exchanged bemusedly, "How about a match between Mr Pretty and [F/N]?"

Smiling mischievously, [F/N] challenged, "Nah Mr Pretty is scared."

He immediately leaned in, his eyes narrowing. A smile was plastered across his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You're on, hime-chan."

[F/N]'s eyes narrowed at the nickname, reminding her of someone in her past. _Someone she'd rather forget._ She got up and they walked towards the beer pong set up, with Bokuto and Kuroo on their heels, entertained.

"Hey guys, can you clear a table for [F/N]-chan and I? She thinks she can beat the great king of beer pong," he said, his lips curling up. The boys playing it obliged, walking away to get more drinks leaving the four of them alone.

[F/N] and Oikawa began setting up the table wordlessly for most of it until she couldn't resist.

"You know I'm super sceptical about someone who calls themselves the great king," she stated as Bokuto stifled his laughter earning an irritated look from the boy.

Kuroo walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair, "You look damn sexy when you're concentrating," making sure he looked Oikawa dead in the eye while doing so. It was a gesture not missed by [F/N].

She nuzzled him a bit and gently pushed him away, slightly taken aback by the intimacy, "Wait till you see me defeat the grand king." She could tell there were some issues between Kuroo and Oikawa but tonight was definitely not the night for those deep and meaningful conversations.

"We'll see hime-chan," Oikawa declared, the childish expression and tone returning. "Mind if I start?"

She handed him the ball, smirking, "Go for it. Not that it'll help much."

Ignoring her statement, he leaned slightly and aimed for the farthest cup, landing it.

Her eyes narrowed, "Lucky shot," she said as she bent, throwing the ball back and drinking the beer.

Oikawa donned a shit-eating grin as he leaned in, his tongue sticking out and threw it, landing it once again. [F/N] let out a snort as she drank.

His winning streak continued, with Oikawa landing it repeatedly. The truth was he spent way too many years playing this game and had become freakishly good at it. Somehow even better when he was slightly drunk.

"This is impossible," [F/N] wailed out as she took her 6th drink.

"Looks like Mr Pretty is actually good at this," Kuroo said snorting as Bokuto wrapped an arm around [F/N]'s shoulder keeping her steady.

He finally missed, the ball bouncing off the edge. Teetering, [F/N] spoke, "Well, I-I surrender. I can't even throw the ball...I think..." she finished slightly confused.

"So, you see, [F/N]-chan, I am awesome at beer pong," the brunet said, smugly.

"You're not completely horrible," she conceded, as she slumped back onto the couch they were sitting on earlier. The party was still bustling with activity as people poured in and out and the music boomed.

During [F/N] and Oikawa’s intense battle, Bokuto and Kuroo had kept drinking the consequence of which was clear from the way two collapsed next to [F/N], cheeks flushed. Oikawa sat on the table opposite to them, slightly confused by [F/N]’s intense gaze that was focussed on him.

She stared at him a bit longer, before speaking up meaningfully, "I think Oink-awa is a better name than Mr Pretty. My best friends name is cow island."

Kuroo and Bokuto broke out laughing at [F/N]'s random revelation while Oikawa sighed.

"Thank you, [F/N]-chan. I'm very flattered," he said, eyebrow raising up in wry amusement.

_This isn't as hard as I thought it would be._

Oikawa had said goodbye to his best friend the week before. Admittedly, they were in the same city, but it was still weird not being in the same university. Yet, sitting here and listening to the trio talk shit was fun. Comforting even, despite not knowing them very well. He couldn't help hoping that this would become a regular thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO BROKUROO JUST GIVES ME LIFE And the idea of them pairing up with reader-chan to piss of Oikawa is something I just had to add.  
> Hime: roughly translates to princess in japanese *coughs* reference to readers *coughs* dark past ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I don't even know why I thought it would be a good idea to seperate Iwa-chan and Oiks but apparently I love pain T_T
> 
> ALSO USHIJIMA Like please protect that innocent smol bean!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "THE NIGHT WAS BROMAZING! AND EVERY NIGHT FROM TODAY WILL BE LIKE THIS! WE ARE BROUL MATES"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues from where it left off in the previous chapter!  
> More Oikawa/Reader time :P But not enough (Nothing will ever be enough)  
> Thanks for all the likes on the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too :3c

"I think [F/N]-chan should be dropped home and you too on the other hand." Oikawa said focusing his gaze on the two boys by her side, "Can crash out in the guest room. There's no way you guys will turn up to university tomorrow unless I kick your butts in the morning," he finished while staring at the pair disapprovingly.

The three ignored him and continued giggling. Sighing, he leaned forward and poked the girl, "Hime-chan, you have your keys, right?"

"I do, BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BROOS! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM" She howled.

"BRO! DON'T GO! WE'LL MISS YOU!"

Kuroo immediately piped up, "THE NIGHT WAS BROMAZING! AND EVERY NIGHT FROM TODAY WILL BE LIKE THIS! WE ARE BROUL MATES."

Oikawa glared, his patience drawing thin, "Okay. We'll see how you feel about that tomorrow when your hangovers are killing you."

_Maybe this is how Iwa-chan feels, dealing with me._

Bokuto snorted, "I think Oinkawa is just jealous he's missing out on the fun."

"He needs a bro hug." Kuroo said, nodding sagely.

The two exchanged a glance and immediately jumped onto him, their arms snaking around his neck, making Oikawa yell, "GET. OFF."

"BRO! We just want to love you!"

"Yes BRO! HOOT! OWL BE YOUR BRO FOREVER"

[F/N] remained silent, watching the boys pile up on each other. Her expression dropped a little, pouting she said, "I want a bro hug."

There was immediate silence.

"Bro."

"Bro," Kuroo agreed.

Letting go of Oikawa, they sat back down on the couch, wrapping their arms around the girl, this time gentler.

"Oh, so she gets a nice sane hug while I get ambushed?" Oikawa whined out.

Ignoring him, Bokuto whispered, "You are my best friend now."

"Mine too," Kuroo chimed in.

Giggling, [F/N] pulled them in tighter, "I like you guys."

Watching the exchange, Oikawa let out another sigh. "Okay, [F/N]-chan where do you live? I'll drop you off."

Scrunching her face up in concentration, the girl spoke, "I live in a house."

"Yes, I'm aware. But where is it?"

"It's on a road."

"Oh, for fuck's sake-"

[F/N]'s eyes widened as she interrupted, "You're a meanie." Kuroo and Bokuto snickered as the [H/C] haired girl pouted and turned her face away from him.

"Okay, [L/N]-san, let's just start walking," he pleaded.

"Okay!" she cheerfully replied, immediately standing up.

* * *

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

[F/N] woke up her head pounding as she silenced her alarm. 6 A.M. _Okay good_ , she still had time until her first class. _I regret everything,_ is all she could think as she crawled out of her bed, her throat prickling as if someone had run sandpaper against it.

She groggily walked towards the kitchen and poured a glass of water for herself, trying to piece together what had happened last night. She could recall meeting _Bokuto, Kuroo and Mr Pretty. Something about challenging Oikawa to beer pong. But what happened after?_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a squeal, "[F/N]-chan! You're up!"

"Miyu? What happened last night?" [F/N] groaned, her roommate's loud voice making her a bit dizzy.

"I'm so glad you made it home okay! You were out of it when I saw you. Thankfully Oikawa-san was there to drop you home! Oh, my god, he's gorgeous, isn't he? You're so lucky!" The girl completed quickly, her face pulled into a wide smile.

_Oikawa dropped me?_

Rubbing her head, she replied, "Y-Yeah, lucky. Anyways, I have my class in a bit. Gonna go get ready. See ya after class? Maybe we could get dinner!"

"Of course!" Miyu smiled cocking her head to one side.

* * *

 

[F/N] was walking towards her university cafe, her head still pounding a little. Dressed in dark tights, boots and a sweater she was as comfortable as possible _. I feel like shit._ She'd taken a painkiller, but she knew she wouldn't be able to function without a hot cup of coffee.

"[F/N]-chan!" A playful voice called out, loudly.

Looking up from her dark sunglasses, she saw the wavy-haired boy. His lively eyes gleamed under his glasses.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought as memories from last night’s beer pong game came rushing back.

"Hey Mr Pretty," she croaked, joining the line. Standing beside her, he asked nudging her slightly,

"How's Hime-chan doing after last night?"

"Shut up."

He snickered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You're a funny drunk. But you're even funnier when you're hungover."

Shrugging off his hand and moving her sunglasses to rest on her head, she ordered, "Hi could I get a large cappuccino please?"

_I don't remember spending much time with him other than the match, what the hell happened after?_

"And a chai latte," the boy beside her completed.

"Yes, that'll be 767 yen, please," the woman replied.

Giving him a death stare, [F/N] began to rummage through her handbag looking for change. But before she could find any, Oikawa had already tapped his card, completing the payment.

"You're welcome, Hime-chan," he chimed as he handed her the drink.

Sighing, she asked, "What happened last night?"

He cocked his head in confusion, "What you don't remember it at all?" He asked sitting down at one of the tables. She noticed the fleeting look of disappointment on his face, but before she could question it, a cheerful smile had already taken its place.

Taking her first sip, the warm drink left her in absolute bliss for a second, before the raging headache returned.

[F/N] snorted, "I remember Oinkawa." She stared thoughtfully at him and continued, "But after that no… not really. Should I be worried?" Her eyebrows knitting up in concern.

"We-ell, you mentioned volleyball manager."

"That's random. But yeah I'm trying out for it."

He cocked his head slightly, "You really don't remember." Resting his chin on his hand he continued, "I play volleyball. Setter. So does Bokuto and Kuroo."

_Fuck. That's why he's so familiar._

"Holy shit. You're _that_ Oikawa! Toshi told me about you!"

_Memories of her time spent with Ushijima were flooding her._

His expression turned colder, "Yes you mentioned Ushiwaka. You guys are friends."

 "We are," she nodded smiling and taking another sip. "And er," she paused awkwardly before continuing, "I'm sorry for the way he treated you."

"Hmm? And what way is that?"

"The whole, you should come to Shiratorizawa. Wakatoshi… he's like a child sometimes. He says what he's thinking without much respect for the other person's feelings," she hesitated, "He shouldn't have been so blunt especially since you'd just lost your match." Smiling cheerfully, she completed, "I gave him a lot of shit for behaving that way."

He stared at her, slightly dumbfounded. "Oh. Thank you." His tone turning childish again, he continued, "Either way, he'll forever be my arch enemy."

[F/N] guffawed, "Archenemy? What are we, two? Maybe you should be Mr Petty instead of Mr Pretty"

"He never let our team go to nationals!" Oikawa whined out. "We always practised so hard," his voice suddenly turning grave, "Iwa-chan and I were on the same team, Maki, Matsu everyone. And we didn't go." He finished his voice cracking slightly.

She stared at him, knowing she'd hit a nerve. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about that. Who's Iwa-chan?"

Turning away, he replied sullenly, "My best friend."

"I'm guessing he doesn't go here?"

He shook his head, "Tokyo University. Anyways, this isn't important-"

"Of course, it is! We don't know each other but you seem really nice. You can talk to me."

"Thanks for the offer hime-chan but we wouldn't be talking about this if it weren't for that Ushiwaka," he replied his voice lightening again.

[F/N] knew not to push the issue and instead giggled, thinking about her best friend. He didn't mean any harm, but he could rub people off in the wrong way.

“How about we just start over? [L/N] [F/N]. Nice to meet you.”

Eyes narrowing, a smile crept up his face, “Oikawa Tooru.”

"So, when do you have your first class?” She enquired quickly changing topics.

Checking his watch, he replied, "In about 20. You?"

Resting her chin on her hand and replied, “Same. What class do you have?”

“LAWS1014.”

“Law? You’re doing law?”

His eyes narrowed at the implied insult, but his face remained cheerful, "So mean, Hime-chan!"

She accidentally drank her coffee too quickly making her cough. Cheeks still flushing she said, "I'm sorry, Oikawa-san. It's just…. surprising," she finished. "But yeah, I have the same class. I'm doing law too."

"Yay! At least I know one person in my class," he replied handing her a bottle of water from his bag.

"Hmm," she hummed in response as she took a sip.

Blackout drinking wasn’t really her thing especially with strangers, but she felt oddly comfortable and at ease around him. She couldn’t remember what had happened the previous night, but she was glad she got to know him. He seemed interesting, to say the least.

“So why hime-chan?” She enquired finishing up the last of her coffee.

He got up, picking up their glasses, “I don’t know. Maybe just cause I love how it gets under your skin.” He aimed for the bin and threw them, one of the cups hitting the edge and bouncing off. Eyebrow arching and pouting slightly, he finished, “You look cute when you’re riled up.”

She bent down looking him in the eye while she crushed the cup and tossed it into the bin. “You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry,” she said, scowling.

He stood, hand on his hip and smiled crookedly, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Ignoring him, she went to pick up her handbag, swinging it over her shoulder. He was instantly by her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder,

“Shall we, hime-chan?”

She rolled her eyes, knowing that she would not be able to shake him off.

* * *

 

The remainder of the day passed uneventfully, with both of them bouncing from one class to another. [F/N] realized he wasn’t completely awful. Fun, even. Throughout the lectures, he kept her entertained with silly jokes and memes, making them much more interesting.

Toward the day's end, they decided to explore the university grounds before heading to practice. Standing at a short distance from it, they could hear the balls slam.

[F/N] remained stoic but on the inside, she could feel her stomach twisting. She really wanted to become the manager. Her reason for wanting it was childish almost silly, but she needed it if only to prove something to herself.

Picking up on her nervousness, Oikawa spoke nudging her shoulder slightly, "You're going to get it. You have nothing to worry about."

Fiddling with a loose lock of her hair, feeling vulnerable suddenly, she bit her lip, "I hope so…"

He bent, squeezing her hand and smiling knowingly.

She blushed slightly, a bit surprised by the perceptiveness of the usually childish boy.

"Let's go," he said and pushed the doors wide open.

[F/N] was immediately met with familiar sights. Kuroo had his back turned towards her, jumping upwards while Bokuto tried to hit the ball past him. The boisterous boy immediately noticed her and screamed, "BRO?" Making the other boy stop and turn to look as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz just have to mention that I adore brokuroo once again XD  
> There wasn't much development in this chapter but it'll pick up from the next chapter onwards. Kinda just wanted to bury the YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA thing but let's be honest that's always gonna be a thing.  
> More reader-chan and oiks time and of course kuroo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> SO SORRY FOR POSTING AFTER SO LONG  
> Hope you enjoy it :D

"BRO? What are you doing here?" Bokuto screamed out, ensuring almost everyone in the court turned to pay attention to the girl.

Hyper-aware of the boys looking at her interestedly, she answered smiling impishly, "Hey _Brokuto_ -san! I'm here to try for manager."

"She says try but we know she's going to get it," Oikawa exclaimed in a sing-song voice. She nudged him slightly and continued,

"How are the two of you coping with your hangovers?"

Kuroo smiled while crossing his arms as he approached her, "I want to die. Not as much now that you're here. Copper, Tellurium [F/N]"

Oikawa immediately gagged while Bokuto turned to face him confused.

[F/N] remembering grade 10 chemistry, just laughed. "That's a really shitty line. Anyway, I'm going go to look for the coach," she said as she waved him off.

Turning her back on them, her smile slipped, and she immediately felt like a bundle of nerves. _Okay, breathe. Breathe. You'll be fine._ As she walked, she could feel the gaze of the strangers follow her and was almost relieved to see the bulky looking man. On approaching him, he looked up from his clipboard to face her.

"Hi! You must be [L/N] [F/N]. You applied to be the manager, right?" The man spoke in a husky, yet friendly voice. "My name is Ito Kazuki."

"Yup that's me! It's nice to meet you, Ito-san"

Rubbing the back of his head and looking at his clipboard, he spoke, "Well we don't have any other applicants, so I guess the job is yours if you want it. But it'd be great if you already knew the rules of the game."

Her eyes widened as she took in his words. She felt slightly better and couldn't stop thanking her best friend, mentally.

Beaming she replied, "That's not an issue. I brushed up on it before applying!"

"Excellent! I'll introduce you to the team then and give you your uniform." Turning to face the boys, he blew his whistle loudly. "Everyone, gather around."

[F/N] wasn't intimidated easily but she had to admit having the tall men surround her was a bit unsettling. _They're not staring because there's something wrong with me. I'm just the new girl_ , she chanted repeatedly. Disturbing her from her thoughts, the coach spoke up,

"This is [L/N] [F/N]. She's our new manager."

Giving a small bow, the girl said in a voice braver than she felt, "Thank you for having me!"

"Right, so she may not be Nakahara-san but if word gets to me that you're giving her a tough time, I won't hesitate to give you extra drills."

"Don't worry Ito-san. I'm sure I can handle them," [F/N] added turning to face the group, continuing with the brave facade which earned a couple of smiles from them. _I'm doing fine_. “Right well, we’ll begin practice then. I want to see how the new first years are. So, you’ll play some three on three since there are six of you while the others can practice on the other court.”

Turning to face her he pointed towards a door, "In the locker room there's a box. It has all the jerseys for the first years and your uniform as well. Please get it," he completed turning back to shout instructions at some of the older players.

[F/N] made her way through the door but was immediately joined by Kuroo. "Need some help?" He said while motioning towards the box.

"No thanks," she replied, smiling as she effortlessly lifted it up. For years, she'd learnt krav maga for self-defence and to build up her strength. It always came in handy especially when she'd spent all those times working late night shifts in her hometown.

Walking out with a slightly dumbstruck Kuroo following, she dropped the box near the bleachers with a thud, capturing the attention of some huddled first years.

She opened it, pulling out the jacket and shorts labelled manager and setting it aside. She then started taking out the jerseys and called out the names written behind them one by one.

Bokuto was the first to speak up, "I love them! It's like the fukurodani jersey!"

Kuroo retorted, "But not really like it at all."

"Dammit," the owl-boy said suddenly looking downcast.

"Okay, so coach said the teams are Bokuto, Hamasaki and Sato and Kuroo, Yukimura and me. And it's been a minute since I left. What is wrong with him?" He asked gesturing towards Bokuto.

Bokuto immediately looked up, almost teary-eyed and asked, "Can I have 5 minutes before starting?"

"Uh yeah sure I gotta change anyway so," [F/N] replied, while pointing to her sweater. She watched curiously as he ran out of the court, grabbing his phone on the way. On hearing a voice in her ear, she jumped slightly,

"He went to talk to his boyfriend. They were in the same high school and used to play volleyball together."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and then immediately softened. "That's absolutely adorable."

"It is, isn't it? I'm not much into adorable but if you're looking for sexy," he said suggestively only to be shoved by the girl, making him laugh.

"A joke, [F/N]."

"What and you've never behaved that way with anyone? All sweet and mushy?"

"I wish," he replied absentmindedly.

Nudging him, softer than before she questioned, "Kuroo?"

Smiling crookedly and ignoring the previous exchange, he said, "Can't wait to see you in the manager outfit. I bet you'll look sexy," earning another shove from the girl.

[F/N] walked towards the locker room her cheeks flushed and grabbed the dark blue jacket, matching shorts and the white t-shirt. Locking the door, she started changing.

 _It's not going too bad. I thought I made a total ass out of myself last night but everyone's behaving okay so maybe it didn't go as bad as I imagined._ Stuffing her clothes into her handbag, she made her way out and towards the bleachers, putting it down.

Once on the court, she noticed Bokuto had rejoined them.

"Hey hey hey, [F/N]!" He said waving energetically while he stretched.

"Hey, Bokuto-san!" She waved back, "Feeling better?"

"Much!" He screamed out.

Her eyes fell on Kuroo and Oikawa, who were standing by his side. Kuroo spread his legs slightly and bent forward, his t-shirt creeping up, revealing muscular thighs, while Oikawa stretched upwards flashing his well-toned abdomen.

Bokuto smiled widely, noticing her expression. "Like what you see [L/N]-chan?" A blush crept up her face as she turned her back towards the stretching boys and faced the owl-like boy instead.

"Get back to stretching," she retorted an eyebrow arching upwards.

Snorting, he joined the group of first years. As the game began, [F/N] started noting down the spikes, spike misses, blocks, dumps and service aces down in her notebook. Oikawa serves were absolutely terrifying and the only thing to match them were Bokuto's aggressive spikes. Kuroo on the other hand was a less flashy player but he had a knack for shutting down spikes, regardless of who it came from.

The match went smoothly, and the coach informed them at that at the end he'd announce the official positions after practice. After he assigned them a couple of more drills, [F/N] finally had a chance to sit down.

Taking out her phone, she checked her messages and saw a notification from Wakatoshi and Miyu.

WakaWaka

How was your first day?

Me

TOSHI! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHO I MET.

WakaWaka

How do you know that if you haven’t even told me?

Me

OIKAWA TOORU!

WakaWaka

Huh. He joined Chuo. He made a good decision for once.

Me

Don’t be rude. we’ve discussed this

WakaWaka 

Sorry.

Me 

AND I GOT MANAGER

WakaWaka

I knew you would.

Me

I’m at practice right now! Its acutally kinda fun.

Anyhoo hows your practice going?

What’s it like playing with the big leagues eh?

WakaWaka

Not much different from normal volleyball.

 I miss my teammates though.

Me

TOSHI! THAT’S SO SWEET! YOU SHOULD TELL

 THEM THAT!

Switching between conversations, she scanned through her roommate’s messages.

Miyu

[F/N]!! ARE WE ON FOR TONIGHT?

I REALLY WANT TO GO OUT CLUBBING!

Surprised by her friend’s ability to overcome hangover she replied,

Me

Lmao im still dying after last night

Might pass and have an early night since

volleyball might run a bit late

Noticing the boys line up, she quickly shoved her phone into her pocket just as she felt it vibrate.

She got off the bleachers making her way towards the boys and the coach. Kuroo winked at her as she stood next to the coach, when his back was turned against them, while Bokuto smiled and whispered, “Broo.” Oikawa was missing yet again.

She smiled at them waving. _Oh shit, my notebook,_ she remembered suddenly. Turning around she walked face first into a hard mass. Rubbing her nose slightly, as her eyes watered she looked up and saw Oikawa grinning at her.

“Watch where you’re going hime-chan.”

Pushing him, she snapped, “Shut up pretty boy,” and proceeded to run to the bleachers, picking up her notebook and running back.

Coughing loudly, the coach began. “Everyone did very well today. But as we know, we can only have 6 players on the court at a time.” Pausing, he eyed all of them seriously. “If your name is called out, step forward please.”

[F/N] cringed internally remembering all the poorly done reality shows she’d binge-watched.

“Oikawa Tooru.” The boy stepped forward, face uncharacteristically serious. “Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou.”

The three stood a couple of steps ahead of the baseline, eyeing the coach. “The three of you will play as regulars along with our second and third years. To the rest of you,” he said, focusing his attention on the others, “I’m sorry you didn’t make it. Practice hard, and you still might be able to play.”

[F/N] scribbled onto her notebook, the names of the trio and made a mental note to ask about the remaining players as well.

“We’re dismissed for today.”

Immediately, the group broke apart. Oikawa headed towards a few players [F/N] didn’t recognize along with Bokuto. She turned around to make her way towards the bleacher when someone tapped her shoulder.

“Dinner tonight?”

She smiled already knowing who it was, “No thanks. I think I’ll just order in and get a good night’s sleep.”

The inky haired boy smiled, “Oh, so are you implying with me you wouldn’t get enough sleep?”

[F/N] let out a laugh at the boy’s shameless flirtation. She knew it was harmless and so far, she hadn’t felt uncomfortable. She respected him for knowing his boundaries, unlike so many other men she’d encountered.

Patting his arm affectionately, as he made his way back to the rest of the group, she picked up her handbag and started to make her way towards the door. She wanted to meet the other players, but she suddenly felt very tired and on edge. Just as turned, she was stopped yet again.

“Hi [L/N]. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier. I’m Koizumi Kouta, the captain.”

She eyed the tall blonde-haired boy, with a smile plastered on her face before replying.

“It’s nice to meet you Koizumi-san! I’m sorry I should come over and meet the rest of the team, but I’m just really tired. I had a pretty long night yesterday.”

Laughing he pat her shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. We have a lot of time. Rest up, and I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

Grinning, she exited the court. The smile was immediately wiped off her face as she felt the tiredness hit her again. _I didn’t even say goodbye to them,_ she thought as she walked towards her apartment. _Definitely, need to get their numbers tomorrow._

It wasn't too far away but still a good walk from the volleyball court. As she finally reached it, the bliss she felt on opening the door was indescribable. The house was dark, and she figured Miyu must have gone clubbing.

Making her way into her bedroom, she let her handbag fall to the floor with a thud and began stripping. Stepping into her bathroom, she breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the tap and felt the hot water trickle down her back. Usually, she dealt with it quite well but today was just one of those shitty days. Alcohol didn't help, and she didn't want to fall back into her ways of unhelpful thinking.

Stepping out, she quickly dried herself and put on a pair of pyjamas and fluffy socks. She turned on her laptop and immediately went to a site she often visited.

_www.strangertalk.com_

She doesn't know why she started, but one day after ending things with _him_ she ended up on the site. She liked it for some reason. It gave her a sense of anonymity that she found lacking in today's world. It added mystery to her life.

You are connected to a stranger

Stranger

Hello:)

You

Hello!

 

 

* * *

 

"Who are you texting bro?" Bokuto inquired while trying to peek into Oikawa's phone.

Oikawa tsked sulkily, "Peeking into other's phones is rude Boku-chan!"

He turned his attention back to the website he often found himself on, usually on a whim. It let him talk to people and see him for who he really is. Not an idealized, perfect version he portrayed to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot fucking twist. I can't wait to build on Oikawa/Readers online relationship. Also, Kuroo being subtle as fuck about something that is cleaaaaaaaarly bugging him. Wonder what it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
